Save Her, Love Her
by Niris Nox
Summary: Request fic from Shiranai Atsune. Fem!Izumi is in an abusive relationship with her secret boyfriend, but she is blindly in love with him. One day she meets Ryouma Ichijou. What happens when he gets curious and digs deep about her? Will he find the truth? Will Izumi stay with her boyfriend or will she see the light and get out? Rated M just in case for an implied rape


**Hi there, Niris here.**

 **I had gotten this request from** **Shiranai Atsune here on FF, so I thought I would give it a shot. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

The sun was setting beyond the building that made up Tokyo. With the light fading, the nightlife awakened and came to life. Night workers for businesses opened all day made their way to work. Night clubs got ready to open for those who wanted to have a good time with friends. Restaurants continued to serve their hungry guests. Yet with all the fun, there was also the dark side of society. The prostitutes came out and worked their johns. The drug dealer out selling their products. Their customers, high on their latest score, causing trouble for those wanting fun with friends. Drunks stumbled into the streets, wandering aimlessly or going to get even more booze. It was this time of evening that something especially dark was happening.

In a studio apartment in the heart of the city, two people were arguing. One is a tall man. His skin is tanned and clear of any marks, except for his bicep. On said bicep is a tattoo of a snake. His features, while normally handsome and charming, were scrunched with rage. His eyes were a pool of fiery wrath just waiting to explode. While the man normally kept his black hair slicked back, you could tell he had been gripping it causing it to be messy. He stood straight and rigid, like a panther ready to pounce at the other person.

Said other person was much smaller, in both height and weight. This one almost exactly opposite to her male associate. Her frame was petite and delicate looking. Her skin was pale and flushed with distraught. Tears fell from her dual colored eyes. Long golden locks of hair were bunched up and knotted from someone grabbing it repeatedly. She cried out in pain when the man slapped her in the face.

"You stupid bitch. Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a worthless sack of shit. Your only purpose is to serve me, for I am the best thing to ever happen to you. No one cares for you like I do. No one will ever care about you. Not your brother, not some other pathetic man. Just me and only me." the man said. He stepped forward and punched his girlfriend in the stomach then continued to beat her. The beating continued for several long minutes. The man only stopped when he noticed the time.

"Now I have to get ready or else I will be late. You better show up at Kigura's or else." He gave the girl one last kick before leaving the room. It only took the man a couple minutes to get ready before he was out the door and heading to the music venue. The young woman just laid on the floor, crying quietly.

It was the next day, the sun high in the sky when the woman left the apartment. Her bruises were covered by her clothes, she hid the slight limp she had. She managed her way through the busy crowd of people as she walked the long distance to where she lived. No one would notice she was out all night. Her parents were gone, across the sea for work as usual. Her dear older brother was days away on tour with his band. The only one she had to worry was the family manager. The blonde woman wasn't paying attention, bumping into someone. She gasped in shock as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see who she ran into. The man was none other than the famous actor, Ryouma Ichijou. Ryouma looked down at her and smiles kindly. He held out his hand.

"I am so sorry miss. Here let me help you." Izumi took the offered hand and got to her feet.

"Thank you. I should have been watching where I was going." The young woman brushed off her skirt.

"You're a Sena aren't you?" he said out of the blue. Izumi looked up at him with wide eyes. She nodded.

"You look just like your mother." Izumi blushed.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I have to go." Izumi gently pulled away from the dark haired man. With her head down, she quickly ran off. Ryouma tilted his head in confusion before getting into the car.

Izumi managed to get home and did everything in her power to avoid Rei. She didn't want to see him nor did she want to deal with him. Lately, Rei had been asking questions about what Izumi was doing and who she was with. She felt bad for having to lie to him but no one knew about Shintaro. Shintaro didn't want people knowing of their relationship. She didn't understand why, but she didn't question him. Izumi loved him very much and he was very set in his ways.

She spent the afternoon in her room working on her school work. After supper, Izumi went to her room and got ready to go out again. Shintaro had messaged her earlier telling her she was expected to be at his apartment so they could go to a party. She snuck out of the house and made her way o her boyfriend's. The blonde woman made sure she wasn't followed. Once at the apartment, she went inside and made her way up to Shintaro's floor. She knocked on the door before going in. She smiled at Shintaro and kissed him on the lips. She backed up and did a little twirl. She looked at her boyfriend, hoping he approved of her outfit. The black haired man gave a smirk and nodded.

"How did last night go?" Izumi asked.

"It went fine. Look at you all dolled up for me. Such a good little doll. You always do exactly what I tell you. I suppose it'll be a good thing that no one will see you." the man's glare sharpened and his charming smirk turned into a snarl. He stood up from his seat and grabbed Izumi by her hair. The young woman cried out in pain.

"Shame you didn't listen to me. You broke the rules. You know what happens to little girls who don't listen to me." Shintaro replied, his voice deadly. He let go of her hair after delivering a swift kick to her side. Izumi curled up on the floor and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? Shin, I don't understand." Izumi pleaded.

"My boys saw you talking to some guy on the streets this morning. You know better than to talk to men but you still did it anyways." The dark haired man did not allow his girlfriend to defend herself and he proceeded to give her the worst beating she had ever had. Shintaro didn't leave any place untouched.

At one point Shintaro got on top of the girl, pinning her in place. Using his fists he beat her chest and face, leaving her a mess of black and blue. Blood flowed from her nose, mouth and other places where her skin had split. The dark haired man moved down her body and continued to beat her. Shintaro had her legs up when he lifted up her skirt. When Izumi tried to get up, he grabbed her shoulders. With more force than necessary, he slammed her upper body into the floor. He smirked at her cry of pain.

"Know that this is all your fault. You should have listened to my rules. Now you have to face the consequences."

He shoved the fabric of her skirt up out of the way. Izumi shut her eyes in defeat, she couldn't fight back. She wasn't strong enough and she knew it. The young woman also knew what he was going to do to her. Tears flowed silently down her face as she felt her panties ripped off. She continues to cry when she felt him thrust into her.

Far off, in an exclusive apartment in the rich district of the city, another dark haired man was awake. Ryouma laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. He thought about the day and the woman he saw. He knew it was her. The girl from his past, the one he had fallen in love with. After that faithful taping that he had never seen her again. That was until today. She had grown to be a beautiful woman. He felt though that something was off.

When they had met in the street, Ryouma had noticed how shy she was. He knew that some girls were that shy, but she was more than just shy. When he held out his hand to help her, he noticed her hesitation. He saw the flash of distrust. He sure as hell noticed the bruise peeking from under the sleeve of her sweater. The bruise that looked at lot like finger marks. For some reason, he was worried about this woman he barely knew. For that reason, Ryouma decided he was going to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

 **I know this is a bit rushed and all, chapter two won't be as rushed (hopefully). So this will be a two shot. Maybe three if I feel an epilogue is appropriate.**

 **I know I should be working on the next chapter of Emergency Love, but you know you can't just force something or it won't be any good. And me personally, I hate reading stuff that feels forced. So you all just be patient and I'll post E.L. as soon as I get it done.**

 **Thanks guys! Niris out!**


End file.
